Kutukan Nyi Roro Kidul
by Ai Cute
Summary: <html><head></head>"Sakuraaaa… awasssss…." Teriak Naruto tak digubris Sakura. Ia masih terpaku ditempat. "Sakuraaaa… pergi dari situ…" teriaknya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. 'Jangan-jangan peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Gawat.' Batin Naruto ketakutan. Ia takut Sakura dibelenggu sesuatu yang gaib hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia pernah mengalaminya dulu.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Kutukan Nyi Roro Kidul

Summary : "Sakuraaaa… awasssss…." Teriak Naruto tak digubris Sakura. Ia masih terpaku ditempat. "Sakuraaaa… pergi dari situ…" teriaknya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. 'Jangan-jangan peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Gawat.' Batin Naruto ketakutan. Ia takut Sakura dibelenggu sesuatu yang gaib hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia pernah mengalaminya dulu.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural dan Horor

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, OOC, horor gagal, kata-kata tak baku, FEM NARU

Pair : No Pair

Author Note : Sorry bagi yang nunggu fic Dark and Blue. Fic kesayangan kita tidak bisa Ai update sampai waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan. Gara-garanya laptop Ai masuk RS dan sialnya Ai nggak sempat nyimpen di flash disk jadinya nunggu sampai lappy Ai sembuh dulu baru bisa publish. Sekian pengumumannya.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter One**

Naruto berlari dengan kencang karena khawatir telat. Tadi ban sepedanya bocor dan ia nggak punya uang lebih untuk naik angkot. Terpaksa ia berlari sampai sekolah. Untung sekolahnya nggak begitu jauh, hanya 1.5 km dari rumah reotnya. "Tunggu, Pak. Tunggu!" teriak Naruto histeris ketika Izumo sang satpam sekolah hendak menutup pintu gerbang.

Persis sekian detik bel berdentang, Naruto berhasil melewati pintu gerbang. Hosh hosh hosh… Naruto terengah-engah. 'Nyaris saja.' Batinnya. Ia bergegas ke ruang kelasnya di sekolah yang baru, tapi baru sepertiga perjalanan ia dipanggil seorang guru galak. Mungkin ia guru BP.

"Hei, anak baru. Sini kamu!" perintahnya sangar bikin siapapun keder.

"Iya, Pak." Kata Naruto takut-takut menghampiri sang guru. Kedua jemarinya ia tautkan, grogi. Masa sih di hari pertamanya sekolah, ia kena semprit guru.

Tanpa ampun sang guru menjewernya. "Adu-du-duh.. Sakit, Pak. Sakittt." Teriak Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit ya? Ha, ini hukumannya. Beraninya kamu. Anak baru sudah bertingkah."

"Memang salah saya apa, Pak. Saya kan tidak datang terlambat dan saya tak merasa melanggar peraturan."

"Hooo, ngelawan ya? Ini ku tambahin." Katanya makin sangar sambil memperkuat jewerannya."

"Ampun, Pak. Ampun. Sakit." Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Ada apa ini, Pak?" Tegur guru wanita yang juga piket. Mungkin ia tak tega.

"Ini nih, anak baru. Beraninya ia mengecat rambutnya warna pirang. Tak merasa bersalah pula." Balasnya.

"Ampun, Pak. Sakit. Warna rambut saya i-i-ini asli, bukan hasil mengecat." Kata Naruto lirih dan menggigit bibirnya menahan ringisan kesakitan.

"Asli?" beo sang guru lalu melihat murid baru itu lebih teliti.

Anak baru itu berseragam putih biru sopan, khas anak SMP. Panjang roknya 5 cm di bawah lutut, pake ikat pinggang dan diperlihatkan jelas. Hem putihnya se siku dan dikancing sempurna plus dasi yang bertengger indah di lehernya. Sungguh seragamnya sempurna sesuai aturan.

Rambutnya panjang dikepang dua sederhana pake karet gelang murahan dan ada jepit dibagian depan agar poninya tak menutupi mata. Masih sesuai aturan, tapi warna pirang keemasan rambutnya itulah yang jadi masalah. Mengecat rambut termasuk pelanggaran berat.

Ia lihat bagian wajah. Parasnya cukup manis, dipoles bedak super tipis. Tak ada yang aneh. Eh tunggu dulu. Warna matanya biru. 'Itu asli apa contac lens ya?' pikir sang guru. Ia lihat iris gadis di depannya berubah dari melebar, menyempit, dan melebar lagi tergangung intensitas cahaya. 'Jadi asli, tho.' Pikirnya.

"Kamu bule?" tanya guru.

"Bukan, Pak. Ayah saya orang Inggris, sedangkan ibu saya pribumi. Saya mewarisi warna mata dan rambut dari ayah."

"Ooo begitu. Sebenarnya tak masalah sih jika asli. Tapi apa tak lebih baik jika rambutmu dicat hitam?"

"Maaf, Pak. Bukannya saya tak mau, tapi saya alergi cat rambut."

"Ya sudahlah. Maaf telah salah paham. Kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu." Kata pak guru itu melepas Naruto.

Naruto merasa lega. Baru juga selangkah, eh Pak guru itu sudah teriak lagi. Ia meneriaki seorang gadis unik juga, kira-kira sebaya dengannya. Mau tak mau Naruto menoleh padanya. Gadis itu berambut pink seperti warna Sakura, bunga kebanggaan Jepang. 'Pasti Pak guru mengira dia ngecat rambutnya.' Pikir Naruto.

"Ini kenapa dicat pink? Kamu mau sekolah apa mau syuting?" tegur sang guru galak.

"Ini bukan dicat, Pak. Ini asli. Orang tua saya campuran Inggris dan Jepang. Warna pink ini turunan dari ayah saya." Kata sang gadis.

Gadis berambut pink itu memiliki iris emerald indah seperti bebatuan di dasar sungai Progo yang terkadang Naruto dapat secara tak sengaja. Biasanya ia jual untuk diolah jadi batu akik.

"Sakura." Gumam Naruto bisa didengar sang gadis terbukti reaksinya yang terkejut.

"Kok tahu namaku. Ups maaf." Katanya tersipu malu, menyadari reaksinya yang aneh.

"Oh, maaf. Rambut anda mengingatkan saya pada bunga Sakura. Saya tak tahu kalo nama anda juga Sakura."

"Tak usah formal gitu. Namaku Haruno Sakura panggil saja Sakura, pindahan dari JIS. Aku kelas 2IPA2." Katanya ramah tak seperti orang Jepang pada umumnya yang kaku dan anti dipanggil nama kecil jika belum dekat. Mungkin pengaruh darah Inggrisnya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, murid baru. Aku baru masuk kelas 1. Salam kenal juga." Balas Naruto sopan.

"Malah ngobrol di sini lagi. Lekas ke kelas kalian. Kalian tahu pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai." Bentak guru piket itu galak.

"Iya, Pak." Kata kami bersamaan.

Kami bergegas ke kelas kami masing-masing. Kelas kami nggak terlalu jauh sih, hanya dibatasi taman kecil sepanjang koridor. Oh ya aku lupa bilang kalo kelas kami dibuat saling berhadapan dibatasi taman memanjang sepanjang blok kelas dan jalan setapak kiri kanan. Sejak hari itu kami jadi akrab.

Mungkin pengaruh rambut kami yang unik dan mencolok perhatin. Yup kami sukses jadi perhatian seSMU karena rambut kami yang lain dari yang lain. Setelah seragam baruku jadi, aku masih jadi pusat perhatian. Kenapa? Karena aku satu-satunya murid angkatan kelas 1 yang berjilbab.

Tapi aku cuek aja. Mo dibully, mo dibilang ini itu terserah. Aku kan berjilbab karena keyakinan bukan karena tren dan dengerin omongan orang. Anggap saja mereka setan. Untungnya Sakura tak terganggu dengan jilbabku. Kami masih berteman akrab, meski beda agama.

Siang ini aku termenung menatap kolam renang. Kakiku yang tanpa alas kaki bermain di air. Ku rasakan suhu nan sejuk sang air menyejukkanku. Air kolam itu menggoda imanku untuk menceburkan diri, di hari nan terik ini.

Ehem, aku menelan ludah panjang. Ku coba menjejakkan kakiku ke dasar kolam dengan tangan masih berpegangan erat pada pinggir kolam. Ok, berhasil. Kakiku yang satu lagi ku ceburkan. Berhasil juga. Perlahan ku coba melepaskan peganganku pada pinggi kolam dan bergerak ke tengah.

Syutttt…. Lagi-lagi sensasi itu datang. Aku merasa kakiku ditarik ke bawah oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Hup hup hup…. Hah hah hah… Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Rasa takut itu kembali merambat ke sekujur tubuhku. Gigiku gemeletuk. Grrrr…. Tubuhku gemetaran. "Aaaaa…" teriak Naruto histeris dan berlari cepat-cepat ke pinggir kolam.

"Dasar payah, loe. Masa kolam sedalam 30 cm aja takut. Ini sih levelnya anak TK." Ejek Tayuya.

Naruto tak membalas. Itu memang kenyataan kok. Dia memang payah. Masak kolam sedangkal itu aja takut. Tapi ia tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri kalo ia takut amat takut. Tubuhnya saja masih menggigil ketakutan sampai sekarang. Itu tak bisa disembunyikan oleh raut wajahnya yang manis.

"Naruto, mungkin kamu belum bisa berenang, tapi apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Ini hanya sedalam dengkulmu, masa takut? Gimana kalo disuruh berenang di sana!" tunjuk Pak Syarit, guru olahraga kami pada kolam sedalam leher orang dewasa.

Wajah Naruto memucat seketika. Baru liat aja takut, gimana kalo disuruh nyemplung. Ia pasti pingsan seketika.

"Hahhhh, gimana sih? Padahal kamu berbakat di bidang apapun, namun kenapa di pelajaran renang saja nilaimu jeblok. Masa sih beasiswamu hilang hanya gara-gara renang. Itu tak lucu." Kata Pak guru kecewa.

Meski Naruto sangat miskin dan bisa sekolah berkat beasiswa, ia disukai semua guru. Dia itu andalan sekolah ini untuk lomba sains. Entah berapa banyak piala yang tersimpan di lemari berkat kepiawaian Naruto.

"Aku beri kamu waktu. Dua minggu lagi kamu harus bisa lulus ujian renang. Aku tak mau tahu." Kata Pak Syarit meninggalkan kami.

Para murid meninggalkan kolam renang dan ganti seragam, begitu juga dengan Naruto. Naruto bersedih. Ia tak ingin beasiswanya melayang, tapi ia sungguh takut masuk ke dalam air, bagaimana belajar renang.

Ya sejak peristiwa nyaris jadi tumbal Nyi Roro Kidul dan diombang-ambingkan laut nan ganas, ia trauma dengan air. Tapi mana mereka percaya dan mengerti? Yang ada malah Naruto dicemooh. Sok perhatianlah. Sok minta dikasihanilah. Dan sebagainya.

Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto lembut. Ia tersenyum sumringah pada Naruto. "Sudah jangan sedih. Ntar aku ajarin deh. Aku bakal bikin kamu jago dan jadi juara renang, he he he, tapi tingkat RT." Hibur Sakura mencoba bercanda.

Naruto tersenyum geli. Bisa juga dia bercanda jayuz gitu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran buruk yang menggelayutinya. Buat apa sih susah? Susah itu tak ada gunanya. Mending tertawa, mumpung tertawa tak dilarang.

'Mungkin ia harus belajar melupakan peristiwa kelam itu. Ia pasti bisa. Ia tak mau beasiswanya melayang hanya karena ketakutan tak wajarnya.' Batinnya.

"Memang kamu punya kolam renang di rumah Sak? Bukannya kamu tinggal di apartemen?"

"Kolam renang pribadi sih tak ada. Tapi kan di kompleks kami ada kolam renang umum."

"Umum ya?"

"Tapi ada jadwal kolam renang khusus wanita kok di hari Selasa malam dan Jum'at siang. Gimana?"

"Baiklah. Tolong ya sensei." Kata Naruto menggoda.

"Berani juga kamu menggodaku. Sini ku geletikin." Kata Sakura riang.

Mereka bercanda ria, menghabiskan waktu istirahat di bawah pohon rindang kesayangan mereka. Mereka berdua biasa duduk di bawah menikmati semilir angin ditemani buku untuk Naruto dan bento untuk Sakura. Naruto sering puasa Daud untuk menghemat pengeluaran.

**SKIP TIME**

Minggu pagi ini Naruto diajak Sakura rekreasi ke tempat yang asyik. Ia setuju saja karena ia tak ada kerjaan alias libur hari minggu nanti. Apalagi Sakura bilang Naruto bisa sekalian belajar renang.

Sekarang ini Naruto sudah lumayan bisa renang gaya bebas, meski hanya sejauh 5 meter. Ia sudah tak takut lagi masuk ke dalam air. Ia ucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Sakura sekeluarga yang membantunya mengatasi phobia airnya. Ayah Sakura ternyata terapis. Ia bersedia melakukan terapi ringan untuk Naruto secara gratis.

Tapi itu tak cukup untuk membuatnya lolos tes renang nanti di sekolah. Makanya butuh latihan ekstra. Sekaranglah saatnya.

Naruto mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu mata nan lentiknya. Oh God, ia tak salah lihat kan? Ini kan Parangtritis, tempat ia biasa kerja sambilan. "Kita liburan di sini?"

"Iya. Kenapa nggak suka?" kata Sakura sambil mengenakan baju renang one piece di dalam mobil. Di sebelahnya ada pelampung berbentuk jaket.

"Bukan gitu, Ra. Ini kan tempat aku biasa jualan gorengan dan es." Kata Naruto rada ill feel. 'Yah jauh-jauh liburan nggak tahunya di sini juga.' Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Itu kan kamu lagi kerja. Nah sekarang liburan. Jadi nikmatin aja keindahan panorama pantai. Oh ya, ini aku pinjamin pelampung. Ntar kita renang di laut."

Naruto menerimanya dan memakainya dibalik jubahnya. Yah, nyoba aja deh. Memang hal buruk apa sih yang terjadi? Mereka kan main di pantai di siang bolong. Banyakan orang pula. Kenapa harus takut?

Ia lirik Sakura. Matanya membola. "Serius kamu pake baju itu?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Itu kan hijau."

"lalu?"

"Yah pengunjung di sini anti warna hijau."

"Takut diambil jadi pengawalnya Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul? Hah ha ha ha… Oh ya ampun Nar. Itu kan hanya legenda, mitos yang dibesar-besarkan orang."

"Tapi, Sak gimana kalo ntar terjadi sesuatu gara-gara warna bajumu itu?"

"Udahlah nggak usah dipikirin. Hari gini masih percaya ama yang gituan. Kayak elo nggak punya Tuhan saja." Sergah Sakura tak mau tahu.

'Itu bukan mitos tahu. Aku kan pernah lihat sendiri sosoknya.' Gerutu Naruto dalam hati tak terima dikatai udik. 'Dan aku bukan tak percaya Tuhan, tapi menghindari kemungkinan terburuk boleh saja kan. Itu lebih cerdas daripada menantang bahaya.' Tambahnya lagi dalam hati.

Meski demikian ia tetap mengikuti langkah Sakura. Mereka berenang di pinggir pantai awalnya. Sakura dengan sabar mengajari Naruto. Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya lebih lincah. Ternyata belajar renang di laut lebih enak dari di kolam. Arusnya nggak begitu kencang pula. Mereka berenang hingga panas terik mentari membakar kulit mereka. Naruto merasa tak nyaman.

"Sak, udahan ya? Udah waktu dhuhur, nih."

"Aku entar ah. Masih enakan renang. Kamu duluan aja." Kata Sakura menolak. Ia kini menunggangi speadboatnya. Menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya di atas papan. Sekarang lagi nggak ada ombak besar jadi nggak bisa berselancar ria.

Naruto akhirnya memutuskan berhenti seorang diri. Ia ingin membersihkan diri dulu sebelum adzan jadi ia bisa sholat tepat waktu. Ia berenang-renang ke tepi. Tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing. 'Ini seperti suara…' batin Naruto bingung. Matanya membola.

Huangggg… Sssrrrr…. huangggKua ssssrrrr… Kuakkk….Kuakkk… Byurrrr… byurrr… 'Ini seperti suara deburan ombak besar.' Batin Naruto. Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat gelombang ombak besar datang, menghampiri Sakura yang entah gimana sudah berada jauh dari pantai. Raut wajahnya memutih. Takut, takut setengah mati.

Thukrakkk.. tukrakkk.. tukrakkkk…. Samar-samar ia mendengar ringkikan kuda dari kejauhan. 'Itu…itu seperti suara ringkikan kuda kereta Kanjang Ratu. Jangan bilang kalo beliau disini?' Batin Naruto menggigil hebat.

Ia lihat ombak itu semakin dekat. Sakura seperti terhipnotis. Ia bukannya menjauh malah mendekati ombak nan besar itu. Rasa takut sama sekali tak terlintas dalam otaknya.

"Dasar Naruto bego! Malah bengong. Kau tak lihat Sakura dalam bahaya?" kata suara gaib berhasil menyadarkannya dalam keterpanaan.

"Sakuraaaa… awasssss…." Teriak Naruto tak digubris Sakura. Ia masih terpaku ditempat. "Sakuraaaa… pergi dari situ…" teriaknya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan.

'Jangan-jangan peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Gawat.' Batin Naruto ketakutan. Ia takut Sakura dibelenggu sesuatu yang gaib hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia pernah mengalaminya dulu.

Naruto berenang dengan kilat seperti perenang profesional. Kecepatan renangnya kini bahkan menyamai kecepatan juara renang peraih medali emas dalam olimpiade tahun kemarin. Cepat sekali. Naruto sendiri tak tahu kalo ia bisa berenang sebaik itu.

Tepat saat ombak itu menyentuh Sakura, Naruto memeluk erat sahabat baiknya itu. Byurrrr… Ombak besar itu menggulung tubuh keduanya tanpa ampun Dalam waktu singkat ombak itu menelan dan menyapunya bersih keduanbta hingga tak nampak batang hidungnya di permukaan air.

"Gawat! Ada yang terbawa ombak. Dua orang remaja. Satunya pake baju renang hijau satunya lagi berjilbab." Teriak salah satu pengunjung.

Para pengunjung lain bergegas keluar dari laut dan menjauhi bibir pantai, takut terseret ombak nan besar itu. Semua panik menyelamatkan diri sendiri dan keluarganya. Suara riuh sekali.

"Huwaaaaa, Papa… Mama…" teriak seorang anak.

"Sayang aku takut…"

"Penjaga pantai, tolonggg…"

"Tenang semua. Ingat kepanikan akan membuat kita semakin tenggelam dalam bahaya. Keluar dari laut dan segera menjauh dari pantai. Para petugas SAR sudah datang. Mereka akan membantu kalian." Kata penjaga pantai dari pengeras suara.

Ombak nan ganas masih mengulung-gulung hebat, berkejaran seolah ingin mencari korban lain. Para pungunjung yang masih berada di sekitar lautan ketakutan dengan cepat berenang ke tepi. Untung ada tim SAR sehingga mereka selamat saat beberapa inchi lagi ombak itu menyentuh mereka. Mereka kedinginan di pinggir pantai. Para petugas medis dengan cepat menghangatkan mereka.

Pengunjung lainnya yang lihat peristiwa ganas itu hanya bsia pasrah, komat-kamit pada Tuhan. Mereka berdoa agar selamat, mengingat ombak nan ganas itu masih menggulung-gulung hebat.

"Sakura… hik hik hiksss. Apa yang terjadi dengan anakku?" teriak histeris wanita Jepang pada tim SAR. "Kenapa kalian tak menyelamatkannya?"

"Maaf kami tak bisa. Laut saat ini masih ganas. Terlalu bahaya jika mengarunginya."

"Tidakkk… Sakura.. hu hu hu…" kata Mebuki tersedu-sedu. Ia tak terima putri tunggalnya jadi korban keganasan laut selatan. Ia langsung tahu korban itu putrinya karena salah satu saksi bilang korban berambut pink dan temannya yang satu lagi berjilbab.

"Tenanglah. Kita serahkan semuanya pada Kami-sama. Kalo ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup, ia pasti selamat." Kata Kazuki, suaminya menenangkan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sakura? Benarkan ia jadi tumbal gara-gara Sakura melanggar pantangan di laut selatan? Apa kali ini Naruto bisa selamat dari para penguasa alam kerajaan Segoro Kidul seperti tempo dulu. Ikuti kisahnya chapter depan.

TBC

He he he Ai bikin fic horor lagi. Ini sekuel dari Tumbal Queen of South Sea. Semoga berkenan. Terakhir please RnR sebanyak-banyaknya ya?


	2. Chapter 2

**Kutukan Nyi Roro Kidul**

Summary : "Sakuraaaa… awasssss…." Teriak Naruto tak digubris Sakura. Ia masih terpaku ditempat. "Sakuraaaa… pergi dari situ…" teriaknya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. 'Jangan-jangan peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Gawat.' Batin Naruto ketakutan. Ia takut Sakura dibelenggu sesuatu yang gaib hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia pernah mengalaminya dulu.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural dan Horor

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, OOC, horor gagal, kata-kata tak baku, FEM NARU

Rating : T

Pair : No Pair

Author note:

Wah ada juga yang ngikutin Tumel Queen of Shouth. Ai tersanjung. Tapi Ai nggak ngerti kenapa ada yang ngira panglima yang ditemuin Naruto itu Sasuke? Ai kan hanya bilang ia tampan, pake baju ala bangsawan Jawa dengan aura agung dan senyum mencurigakan. Kenapa malah dibilang Sasuke?

Panglima itu muncul lagi di fic ini, tapi sekali lagi itu bukan Sasuke. Di fic ini chara anime Naruto yang saya pinjam nggak banyak kok hanya Naruto, Sakura sekeluarga, Jiraiya, Tayuya, dan Izumo. Sisanya nama-nama OC.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter Two**

Mebuki nangis di ruang tamu, ditemani suaminya. Di depan mereka ada ketua tim SAR. Mereka sudah dua hari nyari Sakura dan temannya, tapi tak kunjung bertemu. Pencarian terpaksa mereka hentikan karena ombak gelombang Parangtritis sangat ganas, setinggi 5 meter. Sangat berbahaya jika nekat.

"Hu hu hu…. Kenapa kalian menghentikan pencarian? Bagaimana dengan putri kami?" kata Mebuki sambil tersedu sedan.

"Maaf, nyonya. Kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin anda bisa minta bantuan orang pintar untuk menerawang." Kata Pak Sani, ketua tim SAR.

"Orang pintar?" tanya Kazuki terheran.

"Ya, orang pintar. Di Parangtritis ada cerita Nyi Roro Kidul yang dipercayai keberadaannya. Mungkin putri anda jadi korban Nyi Roro Kidul. Mungkin orang pintar itu bisa menolong menerawang."

"Di jaman modern seperti ini, kalian masih percaya hal begituan?" tanya Kazuki tak percaya.

"Ya, kami percaya. Soalnya sesaat sebelum gelombang itu datang, ada pengunjung yang mendengar ringkikan kuda. Terserah anda percaya atau tidak."

"Suamiku. Kita coba saja. Bukankah di negara kita juga ada legenda tengu, siluman rubah yang dipercayai keberadaannya?"

"Tapi… Ini agak di luar logi…" Kazuki masih ragu.

"Demi Sakura, putri kita satu-satunya." Potong Mebuki. "Hik hik hiks…." Ia kembali terisak-isak tak dapat menahan rasa sedih.

"Baiklah. Ini demi putri kita." Kata Kazuki mengalah. Kazuki melembut hatinya, mengingat putri kesayangannya yang jadi korban. "Apa kau tahu alamat orang pintar itu?" tanyanya pada Pak Sani.

"Ya. Saya kenal kuncen Parangtritis."

"Tolong antar aku ke sana."

"Baiklah."

**SKIP TIME**

"Hu hu hu…Bagaimana ini, Ki? Sodara saya jadi korban pantai selatan. Apa ini ulah orang yang sama? Hiks hik hiks…" tanya Merry berurai air mata.

"Aku tak tahu, Nak. Aku akan berdoa dulu memohon petunjuk pada Allah SWT. Tolong bantu sholat tahajud dan doa yang khusyuk juga." Kata Jiraya, bingung.

Kenapa hal aneh yang sama terjadi terulang lagi? Naruto kembali bermasalah dengan konon ratu lelembut yang sama sepeti dulu. Seolah Naruto itu punya bakat menarik peristiwa gaib di sekitarnya. Padahal ia gadis biasa yang tak punya ilmu kebatinan. Ia juga tak berasal dari orang sakti. Keluarganya pun biasa saja.

Mungkin itu sudah jadi takdir gadis itu. Feelingnya mengatakan Naruto akan terus menemui peristiwa yang berhubungan dengan dunia gaib di sepanjang hidupnya. Semoga gadis itu baik-baik saja dan Allah selalu melindunginya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Lepasss… lepaskan aku…" teriak Sakura meronta masih berpakaian renang.

Tangannya nyeri dan memerah gara-gara dipegangi oleh dua orang laki-laki berpakaian ala pengawal istana. Ia memakai blangkon, jarit dan bertelanjang dada. Di pinggangnya terselip golok. Pegangannya di lengan Sakura bukannya mengendur malah mengeras gara-gara rontaan Sakura.

"Diam kamu! Jangan banyak omong!" bentak salah satu dari mereka bengis dan kasar.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau. Adu-du-duh sakitttt…." Teriak Sakura meringis kesakitan. Ia terus meronta. Kakinya menendang dengan lemah.

Tendangannya sama sekali tak berefek apa-apa pada dua pengawal itu layaknya kepakan sayap. Mereka terus membawa Sakura pergi melewati terowongan panjang yang transparan seperti kaca. Mungkin di waktu lain Sakura bakalan takjub melihat keindahan isi lautan dari dinding transparan itu. Ya, lain kali, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tak sudi diseret kasar dan diperlakukan layaknya ia sampah.

Semakin lama Sakura merasa gemetaran. Gratakkk gratakkkk…, bunyi giginya bergemeletukan saling beradu. Sakura merasakan hawa dingin dan oh yeah mistis luar biasa. Hawa nan dingin dan suara angin nan lembut berputar-putar di sekitarnya. Semakin jauh ke dalam terowongan hawa dingin itu semakin terasa.

Sampai di ujung terowongan, mereka memasuki ruangan ah salah seperti gua. Entahlah Sakura tak bisa menyebutkannya. Bangunannya terbuat dari batuan hitam seperti gua dengan air menetes di langit-langit. Di bawah kakinya mengalir air eh salah seperti lendir yang Huekkk bau sekali. Ia sampai ingin muntah.

Sakura diseret paksa hingga ia memasuki ruangan selanjutnya. Di sana ia melihat banyak orang berpakaian lusuh seperti rakyat jelata jaman kuno. Mereka bekerja membangun bangunan nan megah berwarna putih seputih mutiara dan indah, menyilaukan mata. Tatapan mereka melas, seolah mereka menderita dan tak bahagia.

Sakura juga melihat ada seorang dari mereka yang berhenti mengusap peluh yang berucuran. Ctarrrr….ctarrr….ctarrr… Ia langsung dicambuk berulang kali, hingga tubuhnya memerah dan keluar darah. "Adu-du-duh, sa-sa-sakittt. Ampun Tuan." Jeritnya menyayat hati. Sakura sampai tak tega melihatnya.

"Diam! Siapa suruh berhenti. Cepat bangun kembali hingga bangunan istana untuk kanjeng ratu selesai. Jangan sampai kanjeng ratu murka." Bentak sang penjaga dengan bengisnya. Ia sama seperti orang yang menyeretnya, tapi bajunya lebih bagus dengan hiasan emas pada pinggiran bajunya.

"Jalan!" bentak pria yang menyeret Sakura kesal.

Sakura dengan tertatih dan lecet di kakinya terpaksa mengikuti dua orang itu. 'Oh Kami-sama, apa aku akan berakhir seperti mereka. Ku mohon tolong saya Kami-sama.' Doa Sakura.

Dia diseret di depan istana. Di atas sana bertahta seorang ratu nan cantik jelita. Ia mengenakan baju kebesaran bangsawan jawa lengkap dengan mahkota keemasan bertengger di atas kepala. Bunga melati menguntai di kiri dan kanan tiaranya. Rambutnya panjang hingga pantat, lurus nan halus, kemilau hitam legam. Di pinggang ada sabuk emas diikat dengan selendang sutra nan halus warna hijau.

Tapi Sakura sangat takut dengan wanita agung itu. Singgasananya sangat aneh dan tak biasa. Sandarannya dari kerang, sedang pegangan tangannya dari kepala ular yang menjulur dan bermata merah marah. Di bagian kaki meliuk layaknya badan ular. Hiiii, Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Di belakang sang bangsawan itu berdiri di kanan kiri para wanita cantik dengan kemben dan jaritnya. Dua orang yang paling dekat dengan sang ratu memegang payung, mengipasi sang ratu. Di lantai mereka bertebaran melati dan mawar merah, Tapi mata Sakura menangkap warna merah berbau tajam yang Sakura yakini itu darah.

Asap dupa dan api berkobar di sepanjang dinding hingga singgasana sang wanita itu. Di dindingnya Sakura lihat berukiran ular memanjang berwarna hijau, dengan sisik emas, berbau anyir berakhir depan pintu bagian kepalanya kanan kiri. Ia terlihat nyata seperti ular sungguhan. Lidahnya menjulur panjang dan tetesan air liur diantara mulutnya berbau anyir.

Di langit-langit, Sakura lihat guratan ular-ular kecil yang jumlahnya tak terhitung membelit para laki-laki dan perempuan dengan darah menetes dari atap. Orang-orang itu ada yang berteriak ketakutan, menahan sakit. Tapi ada pula yang mendesah seolah sedang dilanda birahi.

"Sopo cah ayu iku? Mreneo, nduk!" tegur wanita agung itu membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dan terfokus pada wanita itu. (Siapa gadis cantik itu? Ke sinilah!)

Sakura tak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ia terlalu takut dengan aura mistis wanita cantik itu. Gratakkk gratakkk gratakkk. Gemetaran di tubuhnya semakin hebat. Takut ia akan bernasib seperti orang-orang di atas langit-langit itu.

"Ampun, gusti. Dia tumbal segoro kidul. Dia lancang mengenakan baju warna hijau, warna kebesaran sang ratu."

"Apa? Lancang sekali kamu manusia. Pengawal bawa ia ke ruang para budak!"

"Sendiko, gusti." Kata mereka dengan hormat. "Ikut aku!"

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Tolong lepaskan saya. Saya ingin pulang."

"Diam!" bentaknya.

"Hi hi hiiii…" Ada dengusan geli seorang pria nan tampan dan ia juga pakai pakaian bangsawan. Diantara blangkonny ada tiara terbuat dari emas, ciri khas untuk yang berkedudukan tinggi. Di tangan, lehernya yang bertelanjang dada dan pinggang juga dihiasi perhiasan terbuat dari emas. Jarit sutra motif parang warna putih membuat pria itu semakin tampan. Sakura terhipnotis oleh ketampanan pria itu.

"Ada apa kau kesini, Panglima Bayu Segoro?" Tukas wanita bangsawan itu kesal.

"Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana Nyi Roro Kidul yang luar biasa cantik itu kesal." Katanya enteng.

"Huh… jangan meledekku, Bayu Segoro. Aku tak lupa dengan kegagalanmu mengambil tumbal Orochimaru. Apa kau tahu kalo hal itu membuatmu jadi bahan tertawaan seisi kerajaan Kidul?"

Wajah tampannya memerah merasa terhina. "Tertawakan saja terus. Kalo kau berhadapan dengannya, aku tak yakin kau pun bisa menang." Ejeknya terang-terangan.

"Kau berani meledekku. Kau lupa siapa aku? Aku ini Nyi Roro Kidul penguasa laut Kidul."

"Ya, dibawah Kanjeng Ratu kidul."

"Diam. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Kanjeng ratu. Pasukanku dari para tumbal pesugihan ditambah para manusia bodoh yang berani melanggar pantangan, jumlahnya sangat banyak. Pasti bisa menandingi sang ratu." Katanya jumawa. "Kau lihat istana megahku pun hampir jadi. Aku akan merayakan kemenanganku itu di istana baruku." Lanjutnya.

"Semoga saja berhasil. Kanjeng ratu itu sangat sakti. Ada Cunting manik dan Dewi Lanjar yang jadi senopati, abdi setianya. Beliau juga memiliki koco Benggolo yang membuat sang ratu mengetahui segala yang terjadi di laut dan daratan. Kau harus hati-hati."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku telah menyelubungi istanaku ini dengan tabir yang tak bisa ditembus Koco Benggolo milik sang ratu. Apa kau akan membantuku?"

"Aku? Tidak, aku netral saja. Aku ingin liburan." Katanya hendak beranjak pergi. Ia berhenti ketika mencium aroma tubuh yang tak asing di hidung bangirnya. 'Ini seperti aroma gadis itu.'

"Tunggu pengawal!" katanya memberhentikan sang pengawal yang hendak menyeret Sakura pergi.

Ia mendekati gadis malang itu. Semakin mendekat semakin jelas aroma wangi nan menggiurkan milik gadis yang seharusnya jadi pengantinnya atau lebih tepatnya budak seksnya itu. Ia tanpa ampun memasuki otak gadis itu. Bisa ia lihat gadis itu tak seorang diri waktu terseret ombak. Ia bersama Naruto, tumbal yang diincarnya.

Bedanya gadis itu bisa ditarik ke segoro kidul, tapi Naruto tidak. Di lautan sana, ia melihat Naruto masih memeluk erat tubuh Sakura. Ia tak berniat melonggarkan pelukannya sedikitpun. Ia dengan tenang mengikuti arus, bukan sebaliknya melawan seperti korban terseret arus pantai selatan lainnya.

"Gadis pintar." Katanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Naruto, gadis yang dulu ditumbalkan Orochimaru dan berhasil selamat. Aku akan membantumu kali ini. Aku mau dia sebagai hadiah."

"Terserah." Kata Nyi Roro Kidul angkuh.

Ia mempersilakan Bayu Segoro membawa Sakura. Baginya gadis itu tak penting, jadi terserah mau diapakan. Biasanya sih tumbal dijadikan emban sekaligus budak seksnya Bayu Segoro yang terkenal hyper seks sepertinya juga. Sedangkan ia bersiap-siap menangkap Naruto, gadis yang dulu lolos dari genggaman tangannya karena sang ratu ikut campur. Memang sehebat apa sih dia?

"Mandakini…" Panggil Nyi Roro Kidul pada anak buahnya.

Ular di sisi kiri pintu bergerak mendekat Nyi Roro Kidul. Tebakan Sakura benar, ular itu hidup ternyata. Ia bukan hanya hiasan dinding. Ssss… ia mendesis, tubuhnya menggeleser, bergerak dengan perutnya yang licin itu.

"Sssssttt…. Saya Nyi. Apa tugas Nyi ratu?" katanya berat.

"Pergilah ke permukaan laut. Bawa gadis itu di hadapanku!" titah Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Daulat, nyi ratu." Katanya sebelum pergi menghilang.

Nyi Ratu Kidul tersenyum angkuh dibalik singgasananya. Ia bersiap turun dari tahta dibantu dayangnya. Ini waktunya ia bertemu para pemujanya yang ingin bersekutu dengannya. Ya selama ini yang ditemui para pemujanya itu bukan Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul asli, melainkan Nyi Roro Kidul sang patih.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto mengapung mengikuti arus. Ia tak tahu cara menyelamatkan diri di lautan. Instingnya yang memerintahkan agar dia tak melawan arus, tapi menungganginya. Makanya itu sekarang ia diayun-ayun ombak di bawah laut. Tangannya mendekap erat tubuh Sakura. Naruto gelagapan di dalam air. Air asin memasuki rongga hidung dan mulut, meski ia berusaha menahannya.

"Uhukkk uhukkk.." Ia terus tersedak. Matanya perih, tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia tetap tabah dan percaya pertolongan Allah itu ada. Ia lirik Sakura yang pingsan dengan nafas teratur seperti tidur. Semoga mereka bisa selamat dan arus ini berubah jadi arus balik sehingga tubuhnya dan Sakura terangkat ke atas.

Syurrrr…huanggg….Syurrrr… geleombang itu bergulung-gulung dengan Naruto di dalamnya didalam laut, melewati patahan nan dalam, membuat mata Naruto melotot tajam. "Uhhhh..uhukkk..uhukkk.." rintihnya lirih. Dadanya terasa sesak, ditambah lagi air asih itu memasuki rongga dadanya.

'Apa ini akhir dari hidupku, ya Allah? Tak apa-apa ya Allah. Saya ikhlas menerimanya selama saya tak mempermalukan nama-Mu dengan mengkhianati teman terbaikku.' Batinnya lirih, pasrah.

Tubuh mungilnya terbanting-banting diantara batuan karang. Perlahan arus balik terjadi menghempaskan Naruto ke atas permukaan air laut. Byurrrr…byurrr..byurrrr… Tubuh Naruto dan Sakura terangkat ke atas dan mengapung. Untung Naruto masih pake jaket pelampung jadi ia tak butuh tenaga ekstra untuk tetap mengapung.

"Huah huahhh huah…." Bunyi Naruto dengan rakus menghirup udara segara. Hidungnya terasa panas akibat air yang masuk. "Alhamdulillah. Aku berhasil ke atas. Ngomong-ngomong pantai itu mana, ya?" tanyanya bermonolog.

Sejauh mata memandang ia hanya melihat lautan nan luas. Tak ada sama sekali ia melihat segaris daratan. Biru-biru dan biru, hanya itu yang terlihat. Di bawah lautan nan biru dan jernih dengan ikan-ikan kecil berseliweran. Di atas ada langit biru seperti warna matanya berhiaskan burung camar. Kuak kuak kuak…Bunyinya riuh mengejar rizki Allah berupa ikan.

Kruyukkk, perutnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia lapar, tapi apa yang bisa ia makan di tengah lautan begini? Syukurlah ada salah satu burung camar yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan mangsanya. Plukkk, bunyi ikan jatuh. Lewatlah bangkai ikan depan mata Naruto. Naruto langsung menyambarnya.

"Bismillahirroh manir rohim. Allahumma laka sumtu wabika amantu wa ala rizkika aftortu ya arrhamarrohimin." Doa Naruto sebelum memakan ikan itu mentah-mentah.

Apa boleh buat kan? Ia terpaksa makan mentah-mentah karena tak mungkin ia memasaknya lebih dulu di lautan bebas ini. Toh itu makanan halal. Orang Jepang juga makan ikan mentah-mentah dan mereka baik-baik saja hingga kini. Ini pasti anugerah dari Allah yang kasihan pada umatnya yang terdampar di lautan bebas nan ganas.

Aneh perutnya tak bergejolak ingin muntah. Ia biasa saja seolah itu hidangan lezat. Rasa amis enek juga tak ia kecap. Ia malah merasakan nikmat, dan gurih seolah sudah dibumbui. Sekali makan perutnya terasa kenyang seketika. "Alhamdulillah." Katanya mengucapkan syukur.

Ia lihat langit tak lagi biru, tapi berubah jadi lembayung, tandanya sudah sore. Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk wudhlu dengan susah payah soalnya sambil memegangi Sakura agar tak terlepas dari genggaman tangan. Ia pun sholat dhuhur dijamak dan diqosor dengan asar, pake isyarat mata dan kepala.

Saat ini tak memungkinkan ia sholat dengan normal. Kakinya tak berpijak pada tanah lho ya. Gimana ia duduk takhiyat. Meski demikian Naruto yakin Allah mengetahui kesulitannya dan kesungguhan niatnya sholat di tempat darurat.

Selesai sholat ia lihat sang matahari terbenam dengan indahnya ke dasar lautan. "Masya Allah, indah sekali." Gumamnya mengagumi gradasi warna nan indah saat sang surya kembali ke peraduannya.

Warna lembayung merah bercampur dengan air laut membuat laut seperti cermin yang berkilau indah. Itu luar biasa sekali. Ia bersyukur diberi kesempatan menikmati keindahan tiada tara yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kalo matahari di depan matanya berarti Barat di sana. Jadi pantai mungkin di sebelah kanannya." Gumam Naruto kini tahu arah.

Ia berbalik arah, meyakini arah pantai dengan ilmu sosial yang dulu dipelajarinya di sekolah soal arah mata angin. Ia berenang ringan, tak ngoyo mumpung laut sedang tenang. Ia tak ingin kehabisa energi sebelum kakinya menyentuh bibir pantai.

Langit berubah warna jadi menghitam, berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Kini Naruto berhenti untuk sholat maghrib dan Isya', lagi-lagi dijamak dan diqosor. Ia sholat dengan khusyuk. Seusai itu, ia menengadah melihat langit.

"Hmm, itu rasi Gubug Penceng. Itu titik Merak dan titik Dubhe. Utara itu ditunjukkan oleh garis yang terbentuk dari dua titik itu. Berarti utara sebelah sana." Kata Naruto yakin.

Ia sedikit berganti haluan, sepertinya arahnya melenceng dari arah seharusnya. Maklum matahari kan arahnya nggak akurat. Kadang condong ke utara kadang condong ke selatan. Jadi tak tepat ke Barat.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya berenang. Tiba-tiba lautan bergolak. Angin puyuh bergerak cepat membuat lautan bergerak memutar membentuk pusaran air dan siap menelan Naruto dan tubuh Sakura.

"Astaggfirullah al adzim.. Aaaa…" teriak Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga memegangi tubuh Sakura jangan sampai terlepas. Apapun yang terjadi mereka harus bersama.

Di dalam lautan muncullah ular yang sangat besar berwarna hijau dengan sisik keemasan. Lautan bergolak hebat. Air asin kembali menerpa wajah Naruto gara-gara ulah ular itu. Bau anyir tercium kuat, menguar dari tubuh sang ular yang sangat panjang yang terlihat dari pantulan cahaya remang-remang dewi malam. Kepala ular itu naik ke atas berdiri tegak, menghadap Naruto.

Di kepalanya bertengger tiara agung keemasan. Matanya merah. Lidahnya menjulur dan tiada henti mendesis. Diantara tubuh ular itu muncul sesosok wanita dengan baju jaman dulu. Dia berjarik dan berkemben warna hijau. Rambutnya digelung berhiaskan bunga melati dan tusuk konde satu warna emas diantara sanggulnya.

Mereka menatap Naruto marah. "Ehemmm…" Naruto berdehem, meneguk ludahnya susah payah. 'Jangan bilang kalo mereka akan membawanya ke lautan gaib seperti waktu itu atau yang lebih buruk lagi ke istana laut kidul.' Batinnya ketakutan.

Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto selanjutnya? Berhasilkah ia selamat dari serangan Mandakini dan Nyi Roro Kidul? Apa kali ini Kanjeng Ratu kembali membantunya seperti tempo dulu? Ikuti kisahnya chapter depan.

TBC

Akhirnya Ai publish juga chapter duanya. Mumpung idenya masih nempel di otak. Kalo lupa kan ntar diskontinyu seperti fic-fic Ai lainnya. Nunggu inspirasi itu susah lho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kutukan Nyi Roro Kidul**

Summary : "Sakuraaaa… awasssss…." Teriak Naruto tak digubris Sakura. Ia masih terpaku ditempat. "Sakuraaaa… pergi dari situ…" teriaknya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia diacuhkan. 'Jangan-jangan peristiwa itu terjadi lagi. Gawat.' Batin Naruto ketakutan. Ia takut Sakura dibelenggu sesuatu yang gaib hingga ia tak bisa bergerak. Ia pernah mengalaminya dulu.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Supernatural dan Horor

WARNING

Banyak OC dan bertebaran typo di sana-sini, OOC, horor gagal, kata-kata tak baku, FEM NARU

Pair : No Pair

Author Note :

Fic ini hanya terdiri dari 3 chapter aja kok, nggak multi chapter. Ini Ai buat sebagai selingan biar nggak bosen. Ai mendadak aja, pas lagi nunggu lappy selesai diservis pengin bikin fic horor, meski gagal sih. Keknya nggak terlalu horor deh.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Chapter 3**

"Kau yang bernama Naruto?" tanya wanita cantik berkemben hijau itu.

"Ya. Namaku Naruto." Kata Naruto tegas, tak memperlihatkan rasa takut. Ia percaya Allah akan selalu melindungi hambanya dimana pun ia berada. Ia yakin 100% Allah tak akan menyi-nyiakan hambanya yang membutuhkan pertolongan-Nya.

"Ikut aku." Kata wanita itu dingin.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang."

"Ikut!" Bentak.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak."

"Kau berani melawanku? Ssssst..."

Wanita itu mendesis, lidahnya menjulur keluar seperti ular. Bibirnya memanjang dan lancip hingga dekat telinga seperti hantu wanita bermulut robek ala Jepang. Matanya merah, memicing dan menyorot bengis padanya, menunjukkan kekejian apa yang bisa ia lakukan pada orang-orang yang menentangnya. Ular itu mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi hingga mencapai 5 meter, menimbulkan riak yang besar bagai deburan ombak kecil.

Byurrrr, deburan ombak kecil akibat gerakan ular itu menerpa wajah Naruto. "Uhukk uhukkk..." Naruto terbatuk-batuk. Air asin itu berhasil memasuki hidung dan mulutnya. Perih dan panas kembali menerpa hidungnya. "Oh oh oh..." gumam Naruto tak percaya.

Ia pikir ular itu dan wanita itu dua hal yang berbeda, ternyata tidak. Wanita itu ternyata penampakan si ular biar bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Tampak di depannya kini ular berkepala dua, satu kepalanya tetap ular dan satunya berkepala setengah manusia setengah ular. Tapi Naruto tak bisa diam terheran-heran dengan fenomena aneh itu.

Ular itu bergerak cepat, secepat kedipan mata. Kepalanya meluncur ke arahnya siap menerkamnya dengan air liurnya yang berbisa. Refleks Naruto menutup mata dan membaca "Astaghfirulllah al adzim." Gumamnya. Otaknya ngeblank, tak bisa mengingat ayat-ayat suci yang kiranya bisa membantunya. Hanya kalimat istighfar saja yang teringat di otaknya.

Tepat saat lidah ular itu sudah mengenai wajah Naruto, air liurnya sempat menetes di wajah Naruto, gerakannya terhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar kepanasan gara-gara kalimat sederhana itu. Ia selama hidup ratusan tahun belum pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat pendek itu ternyata punya pengaruh besar padanya.

Ular mencoba lebih dekat lagi, dan lagi-lagi gadis itu mengucapkan kata sialan itu. Kini bukan hanya tubuhnya yang bergetar kepanasan, ekornya di ujung sana ia rasakan hangus. Ia terpaksa melompat mundur. "Hentikan!" desisnya tak suka.

Naruto membuka matanya lagi. Ular itu sudah menjauhi dirinya. Matanya tak lagi merah. Ular itu kini kembali menampakkan wajah wanita nan cantik dan ramah. Wajah menyeramkan nan bengis itu hilang berganti dengan senyuman ramah. Tapi Naruto tak bisa membalas senyum itu.

Senyum itu begitu dingin, tak sampai ke mata, dan ada aura magis. Itu mengingatkannya pada senyuman pria tampan yang dulu akan membawanya pada kasus jadi tumbal Nyi Roro Kidul. Ia masih bergidik ngeri jika teringat kembali peristiwa itu.

"Ikutlah denganku! Kau akan hidup enak, bergelimang harta bersamaku." Rayunya semanis madu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang."

"Apa gunanya pulang ke rumah? Kau hanya akan kembali hidup miskin dan kesepian. Bersamaku kau bisa menikmati makanan mewah dan pakaian yang indah-indah."

"Tidak. Aku sudah bersyukur dengan apa yang ku punya saat ini. Permisi, aku mau pulang."

"Kauuu..." desisnya kesal. Ular itu kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya, menimbulkan gelombang yang membuat tubuh Naruto terbanting di lautan. Nyaris aja pegangannya di tubuh Sakura terlepas. "Jangan keras kepala. Kau bisa mati di sini." Rayunya lagi.

"Tiap yang hidup pasti mati. Aku sudah ikhlas jika nyawaku harus dicabut saat ini." Katanya tenang, setelah berhasil membuat tubuhnya kembali tegak. Ia tak boleh memperlihatkan rasa takut. Ngomong-ngomong soal takut. Kenapa ya rasa takutnya hilang? Padahal tadi ia masih gemetaran tak karuan. Lidahnya aja kelu. Kini lancar sekali ngomongnya kayak mulutnya punya program tersendiri.

Ular itu semakin marah. Kini ia menyerangnya lagi, tubuhnya membelit Naruto dan Sakura kuat-kuat, hingga terdengar suara gemeretak. Yah semoga saja tak ada tulangnya yang retak. Naruto mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, tapi percuma. Belitannya begitu kuat. Mana ia tak ada senjata di tangan pula.

Kepala ular itu terbuka lebar dan siap menelannya hidup-hidup. 'Huh, ternyata tak sesulit yang diomongin Bayu Segoro. Dasar pecundang.' Batin Mandakini. Ia sudah menelan tubuh kedua gadis itu. Tapi "Uhhhhh..." panas sekali. Mulutnya seperti terbakar. Panasnya bahkan mengalahkan panas api milik Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Uwahhhh..." rintihnya, tak tahan lebih lama lagi. Bau gosong tercium di inderanya. Ternyata daging di mulutnya ada yang gosong berasap, persis seperti ujung ekornya. Spontan ia mengeluarkan tubuh gadis itu bersamaan dengan lendir dan air ludah.

Tubuh kedua gadis itu terjatuh ke dalam lautan. Plungggg, bunyinya. Tapi tubuh itu tak tenggelam, melainkan mengapung. Mandakini yang merasa kesakitan, mengamuk. "Uahhhh... Sssst..." Desisnya kesakitan. Ia mengibaskan tubuhnya nan panjang. Kali ini bukan ombak kecil yang ia lahirkan, tapi gelombang pasang dan siap mengancam, menenggelamkan tubuh Naruto hingga ke dasar samudra.

Kenyataannya gelombang air itu sama sekali tak menyakiti gadis itu. Gelombang itu tak ubahnya seperti rintik gerimis. Kemarahan Mandakini semakin hebat. Ia merasa sangat terhina. Ia menyemburkan api bercampur racun berbisa pada Naruto.

Lagi-lagi tak bisa. Gadis itu sama sekali tak merasakan panasnya. Mandakini semakin memperbesar semburan apinya, tetap saja gadis itu tak terluka. Rupanya ada selubung tipis, seperti balon yang melindungi gadis itu dari serangannya.

Kini serangan berbalik. Ada dorongan tenaga dalam yang sangat kuat, menyerangnya. Mandakini berusaha bertahan, melawan pancaran tenaga itu. "Uhhhh..." desisnya menahan serangan. Kekuatan aneh yang baru muncul itu begitu kuat, hingga Mandakini terdesak. Tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang, Mandakini tetap bertahan. Tiba-tiba kekuatan itu berubah menjadi cahaya yang menerjang tubuh Mandakini tanpa ampun.

"Uwahhhhhh..." Jeritnya kesakitan. Cahaya itu membuat tubuhnya seperti dibakar panas api neraka, menyerang tiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya dan melumpuhkan seluruh inderanya. Ia tak kuat lagi.

Mandakini segera kabur, menghilang ke dasar lautan. Ia meninggalkan medan pertempuran. Apa boleh buat? Ia tak mau mati, hangus terbakar di sana. Kekuatannya tak cukup hebat menandingi kekuatan gadis itu. 'Sialll. Pantas Bayu Segoro kuwalahan menghadapi gadis itu. ' Batin Mandakini. Rupanya gadis itu kuat. Dia terlalu meremehkannya. Sekarang ia kena akibatnya.

"Aaaa..." raung Mandakini, tak berdaya. Tubuhnya melayang, memasuki istana Nyi Roro Kidul dengan tubuh hangus dan luka dalam yang parah. Brukkkk, ia terjatuh tepat di bawah kaki Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Ampun Nyi. Hamba gagal. Gadis itu kuat sekali." Kata Mandakini mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Tubuhnya menggelepar di lantai. Luka bakar di sekujur tubuh dan luka dalamnya begitu hebat. Ia pun tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Mata Nyi Roro Kidul melotot, tak percaya. Mandakini salah satu senopati kepercayaannya yang sakit mandraguna kalah. Bahkan kini ia sekarat. 'Pasti gadis itu kuat. Rupanya Bayu Segoro tak membohongiku.' Batin Nyi Roro Kidul.

"Pengawal!" bentaknya murka.

"Sendiko dawuh, gusti ratu."

"Bawa Mandakini ke ruang pengobatan."

"Daulat, gusti." Kata pengawal itu patuh, membawa tubuh Mandakini yang kini gosong dan menyusut hingga seperti ular sawah.

"Kalian jaga istana ini. Aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan membawa gadis itu." Raung sang ratu murka.

"Aku ikut." Kata Bayu Segoro.

"Ku pikir kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis musim semi itu."

"Mana mungkin. Ada hal yang lebih menarik dari hal itu di luar sana." Katanya tegas.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut."

Nyi Roro Kidul kini bersama Bayu Segoro berangkat, hendak menangkap Naruto. Mereka tak tahu bahwa Naruto tak lagi berada di sana. Ada kekuatan lain yang membawanya pergi.

**SKIP TIME**

Di istana Segoro Kidul, yang berkilauan mutiara dan tenang tampak seorang wanita nan cantik berbusana ala bangsawan Jawa lengkap dengan mahkotanya. Wanita itu begitu agung dan wajahnya bercahaya seolah tak mengijinkan siapapun melihat wajah beliau. Tiba-tiba istananya berguncang hebat. Dari balik kaca, dinding istananya transparan seperti dari kaca berkualias unggul, nampak air laut bergolak hebat.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa istana kita berguncang? Apa ada orang sakti yang sedang bertapa di sekitar pantai selatan?" tanya Sang ratu pada ajudannya.

"Maaf, Kanjeng Ratu, saya tak tahu." Kata Cunting Manik, ajudan kepercayaannya.

"Koco Benggolo. Perlihatkan padaku apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?"

"Kasinggihan dhawuh, Kanjeng Ratu." Kata Koco Benggolo dari balik kaca, berbentuk menyerupai laki-laki tua yang tubuhnya sudah ubanan dan mengenakan baju ala para pendeta Hindu.

Kini sosok laki-laki tua itu menghilang, berganti dengan pemandangan pertarungan antara Naruto versi Mandakini. Mandakini terlihat hebat dengan tubuhnya yang sangar, melawan seorang anak manusia yang ringkih dan gemetaran. Dari hitungan di atas kertas, harusnya Mandakini yang menang. Faktanya Mandakini yang malah terbakar hingga gosong. Ia juga mengalami luka dalam hebat dan terpaksa melarikan diri dari medan pertempuran. Gadis itu sama sekali tak terluka. Ia hanya mengucapkan "Alhamdulillah."

"Cukup, Koco Benggolo."

"Sendiko dhawuh, Kanjeng Ratu."

"Maaf Kanjeng Ratu, ada yang saya tak mengerti. Mengapa Mandakini kalah, padahal gadis itu terlihat lemah. Saya tak merasakan kekuatan apapun dari dalam tubuhnya."

"Kau salah Cunting Manik. Gadis itu memang terlihat lemah, tapi sebenarnya kuat. Ia dilindungi cahaya wahyu. Kau lihat bukan ada tabir pelindung di sekeliling tubuhnya? Itu membuatnya sihir apapun tak akan pernah bisa menembusnya dan menyakitinya."

"Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kesaktian sehebat itu? Apa itu anugerah dari Kanjeng Ratu?"

"Bukan dariku. Itu dari Pencipta Alam semesta. Untuk mendapat ilmu itu, kau tak perlu bersusah payah bertapa, ataupun puasa. Kau cukup melakukan lelaku seperti yang biasa dilakukan Muhammad."

"Siapa itu Muhammad, Kanjeng. Penguasa lelembut mana?"

"Dia manusia biasanya, tapi ia manusia terpilih, kekasihnya Allah. Orang yang mengikutinya akan selamat di dunia dan akhirat. Tak ada hal apapun yang bisa menyakitinya di dunia ini dari bangsa jin maupun manusia."

"Sungguh luar biasa, Kanjeng Ratu. Pantas jika Mandakini kalah telak."

Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul tersenyum. Tak disangka ia akan bertemu salah satu umat Islam nan taat itu lagi, setelah sekian lama berlalu. Itu anugerah besar untuknya. Biasanya yang datang orang-orang penghamba setan alias pemuja yang ingin harta, tahta, dan kepopuleran.

Ia malas menemui orang-orang itu. Ia sudah lelah mengingatkan agar mereka tak meminta apapun padanya. Ia sudah capek mengatakan bahwa ia tak mampu mengabulkan permintaan apapun mereka. Jadi ia biarkan saja Nyi Roro Kidul, patihnya yang menemui mereka lalu menyesatkannya.

Anggap saja itu pelajaran mahal untuk mereka agar tak pernah bersekutu dengan setan dan iblis. Bayarannya sangatlah mahal. Sungguh bodoh sekali mereka itu.

Istana kembali berguncang hebat. Lautan mengamuk. Itu menyadarkan Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul untuk segera bertindak kalo tak ingin istana hancur, rata dengan tanah.

"Sebaiknya kita ke sana, sebelum istana ini hancur."

"Daulat, Kanjeng Ratu."

Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul menaiki kereta kencananya. Di samping kanan ada Cunting Manik. Di belakangnya mengikuti para prajurit wanitanya. Mereka berangkat menuju tempat Naruto berada.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto mengucap syukur bahaya sudah lewat. Ia meneruskan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Ia berenang santai, diiringi angin malam yang semilir membuainya. Karena lelah dan sudah larut, ia pun terkantuk-kantuk. "Duakkk..." kepalanya berbenturan dengan kepala Sakura. "Astaghfirullah al adzim." Gumamnya.

Ia membelalakan matanya, menahan kantuk yang menyerang dengan hebat. "Huahhh.." ia menguap. Ia tak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi. Ia memutuskan menyobek kain kerudungnya jadi dua, dengan tetap memegangi tubuh Sakura. Satu bagian untuk mengikat tubuh Sakura dan dirinya agar tak lepas, dan sisanya dililitkan di atas kepala sebagai hijab.

"Nah, kalo gini kan nggak perlu takut lepas." Katanya puas. "Huahhh.." ia menguap lebar. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan angin malam membuainya. Sebelum tidur, ia masih sempat membaca ayat kursi dan doa tidur.

Nyi Roro Kidul dan Bayu Segoro muncul ke permukaan air dari air lautan yang tersibak. Tubuhnya bagian bawah masih ia biarkan terendam dalam air. Air dibelakangnya mengambil bentuk berupa singgasana. Bayu Segoro berada di sampingnya bersedekap.

"Manusia macam apa dia? Di tempat seperti ini pun ia masih bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Bagaimana kalo manusia bodoh?" kata Nyi Roro Kidul dengan nada mengejek. "Bangun, hei manusia!" katanya dengan suara bagai petir menggelegar. Tapi Naruto masih tetap tertidur pulas.

Nyi Roro Kidul marah, merasa dipermainkan. Ia mengirimkan tenaga dalamnya dan membentuk pusaran angin untuk menghempaskan manusia itu sebagai hukuman. Aneh pusaran angin itu sama sekali tak mengenai gadis itu. Ia hanya berputar-putar seperti gangsing.

Nyi Roro Kidul terbelalak kaget. Ada juga manusia yang tak mempan dengan pusaran anginnya. Kini ia menyerang gadis itu dengan ajian badai selatan. Ajian itu akan membuat air bergolak bagai gelombang Tsunami nan hebat dan akan menerjang dan melumat tubuh gadis itu. Lagi-lagi gelombang Tsunami itu tak mempan apa-apa. Ia hanya membuat Naruto diayun-ayun, dan tidurnya semakin pulas.

"Kurang ajar. Ia bisa menangkal ajian badai selatanku. Kini terimalah ajian petir membelah bumi." Teriaknya murka.

Dari tangan Nyi Roro Kidul keluar cahaya yang membuat langit mendung, gelap gulita. Dari langit, keluarlah petir yang menyambar-nyambar dengan suara menggelegak dan memekakkan telinga. "Ha ha ha... kali ini kamu pasti mampus." Teriak Nyi Roro Kidul.

Petir itu sama sekali tak menyakiti tubuh Naruto. Ia malah merasa nyaman, seolah tidur dalam ruangan yang menggunakan penghangat ruangan. Wajah Nyi Roro Kidul merah padam. Ia pun naik pitam. "Kurang ajar. Kenapa semua ajianku sama sekali tak mengenainya?"

"Kan sudah ku bilang dia itu sakti mandraguna. Lebih baik kita serang bersama."

"Kau benar, Bayu Segoro."

Keduanya, Bayu Segoro dan Nyi Roro Kidul menyatukan kekuatan. Mereka mengeluarkan ajian andalan mereka masing-masing. Langit dan laut berguncang hebat. Gelembang pasang saling berdeburan siap menelan apapun yang diterjangnya. Angin tornado membuat gelombang itu semakin besar dan ganas. Petir menyambar-nyambar ikut meramaikan suasana. Semuanya maju bersamaan menyerang Naruto.

Dari tubuh Naruto muncul cahaya menyilaukan yang dengan mudah menghalau serangan dua lelembut terkuat di segoro Kidul. Laut dan langit pun kembali tenang. Sekarang ajian mereka berbalik dan mengenai tubuh merreka. Mereka terpental jauh ke belakang, meninggalkan luka dalam yang menganga.

"Aaaa..." teriak keduanya, terjatuh dalam air. Dengan sisa tenaganya, merreka mengubah bentuk air jadi beku menyerupai lantai, sehingga mereka tak jatuh terperosok ke dalam lautan nan dalam.

"Ohokkk..." Dari bibir keduanya, keluar darah kental.

Tepat saat itulah terdengar suara gemerincing kuda dari dalam air. Air terbelah jadi dua dan muncullah kereta kencana Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul beserta pasukannya. Ia tersenyum agung. "Sepertinya kau kesulitan, Roro Kidul dan kau, Bayu Segoro."

Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul membantu punggawa istananya dengan menyalurkan tenaga dalam pada permukaan es yang mereka pijak, karena tenaga mereka berdua melemah dan air beku itu mulai meleleh dan retak.

"Itu pelajaran untuk kalian berdua agar tidak sombong. Sifat jumawamu-lah yang telah mencelakakan kalian."

"Ampun, Kanjeng Ratu. Siapa sebenarnya dia? Mengapa kami tak bisa mengalahkannya?"

"Dia manusia biasa. Hanya saja ia memohon dengan teguh pertolongan pada Sang Pencipta dan menerima dengan ikhlas setiap pemberiannya. Manusia yang seperti itu sulit ditandingi apalagi hanya dengan sihir. Kita akan hancur binasa jika tetap nekat melawannya." Kata Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul.

"Ampuni kebodohan kami, Kanjeng Ratu. Kami tak tahu siapa yang kami lawan. Apa yang sekarang harus kami lakukan?"

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan tawananmu yang merupakan teman gadis ini." Titah Kanjeng Ratu.

"Membebaskannya? Itu tidak bisa!" kata Nyi Roro Kidul marah. "Ampuni atas kelancangan saya. Bukankah kita berhak menawan manusia yang telah berani mengusik alam kita?" katanya merendah, menyadari kesalahannya. Saat ini nyawanya di ujung tanduk. Jika melawan sekarang, ia pasti mati. Kekuatannya sudah hilang akibat pertarungan tadi.

"Itu benar. Tapi ada juga pengecualiannya, Roro Kidul. Dia mampu menghancurkan istana dan semua bangunan di Kerajaan bawah laut Segoro Kidul, demi sahabatnya itu. Apa kau ingin itu terjadi?"

"Tidak Kanjeng Ratu." Kata Nyi Roro Kidul cepat. Ia tak mau usahanya sia-sia belaka. Ia sudah bersusah payah ribuan tahun membangunnya, mengerahkan seluruh manusia yang tertipu olehnya jadi budaknya dan segenap wana balanya.

"Saya akan melepaskannya." Katanya menyerah. Ia lalu pergi dari hadapan Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul bersama Bayu Segoro, kembali ke istananya dengan susah payah.

"Apa ia akan melakukan apa katanya itu Kanjeng Ratu? Nyi Roro Kidul terkenal sangat licik." Kata Cunting Manik.

"Dia pasti melakukannya. Dia tak punya pilihan. Lihat sebentar lagi tawanan itu pasti dibebaskan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia, Kanjeng Ratu?"

"Biarkan saja. Tuhannya sudah mengurusnya. Kita pergi. Urusan kita sudah selesai." Katanya menyuruh sang kusir balik arah, kembali ke istana.

Setengah jam, setelah kepergian Kanjeng Ratu Laut Kidul, Sakura terbangun dengan raut ketakutan. Ia merasa mimpi buruk. Ia seperti dibawa ke istana Nyi Roro Kidul. Banyak pemandangan mengerikan dalam perjalanan itu.

Hiii, tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Ia menggigil kedinginan. "Kenapa ia merasa dingin, ya? Dan kenapa kamarnya gelap sekali?" katanya bingung, masih belum sadar. Matanya menatap ke atas, terkejut setengah mati.

Kenapa ada bintang-bintang di langit-langit kamarnya? Dan kenapa tubuhnya basar, seperti terendam oleh air? 'Jangan katakan padaku, kalo ia masih di lautan?' pikirnya ngeri. Terakhir kali yang ia ingat, sebelum mimpi buruk itu datang, ia kan terseret arus. "Eh, arus? Jangan-jangan dugaannya tadi benar?" gumamnya.

Dengan takut-takut ia melihat ke bawah. 'Haaa, mami. Sakura mengambang di lautan.' Batinnya desparated. "Gimana caraku pulang?" gumamnya bingung, secara ia kan nggak tahu arah. Di lautan lepas, tanpa kapal, dan tanpa te...

Matanya terbelalak menyadari ada seseorang di sebelahnya. Itu bukannya Naruto? Oh, God. Jadi ia menyelamatkan nyawanya hingga rela terseret arus laut juga. "Naruto." Gumamnya terharu. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku yang paling setia. Aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu." Katanya senang.

Yah, pantas jika Sakura senang. Tak setiap orang memiliki teman yang setia, dan rela berkorban apa saja, termasuk nyawa. Betapa beruntungnya dia. Naruto, sahabat Indo-nya yang pertama, rela menantang maut demi dia. "Aku janji aku akan jadi teman setia. Suatu saat saat kau dalam kesulitan, aku janji akan membantumu, meski nyawaku taruhannya. Terima kasih teman." Katanya berjanji dalam hati.

Naruto terbangun tepat saat ia merasakan udara berganti jadi sejuk. Berarti pagi sudah menjelang. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan bulu matanya, heran. Di depannya terlihat Sakura tersenyum manis padanya. "Selamat pagi." Katanya riang.

"Eh, pagi." Balas Naruto tertular ceria. Ia lalu sholat shubuh, sebelum berbincang dengan Sakura.

"Sekarang bagaimana kita pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Gampang. Kita tinggal berenang ke arah sana. Aku yakin itu utara."

Sakura tersenyum. Well soal arah mata angin serahkan pada Naruto. Dia ahli menentukan arah, meski tanpa kompas. "Hei, bagaimana kalo kita lomba? Siapa yang paling cepat sampai, itu yang menang."

Naruto sok mikir. "Hmm, boleh saja. Apa hadiahnya?"

"Traktir makan. Aku duluan." Kata Sakura mencuri start.

"Ihh curang." Kata Naruto mengejar Sakura yang duluan berenang di depan.

Mereka berenang berdampingan dengan riang. Pagi ini cerah. Udara nan sejuk menyegarkan keduanya. Mereka lega bahaya sudah lewat.

**SKIP TIME**

Kazuki dan Mebuki naik mobil. Mereka berniat ke rumah kuncen Pantai Parangtritis yang diberi tahu oleh Pak Sani. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu Kyai Jiraya. Mereka pun berhenti untuk menyapa. "Pak Kyai mau kemana?"

"Saya mau ke pantai Parang Kusumo."

"Untuk apa? Pak Kyai mau liburan di sana?" tanya mereka heran.

Untuk apa seorang kyai ke pantai. Kok nggak matching dengan imagenya ya. Pantai kan terkenal sebagai sarang maksiat. Bisa dari pengunjungnya yang umumnya pake baju buka aurat dan kadang-kadang ada aktivitas baku syahwat diantara pengunjung. Bisa juga karena konon pantai Parang Kusumo ini gerbang menuju istana Nyi Roro Kidul, makanya banyak yang bertapa untuk muja atau nyari wangsit.

"Semalam saya dapat mimpi. Naruto dan Sakura yang hilang akan ketemu di sana."

"Benarkah, Kyai? Mereka selamat?" kata Mebuki berkaca-kaca bahagia.

"Saya tak tahu, namanya juga mimpi. Lebih baik kita coba ke sana."

"Kalo begitu sama-sama saja, Pak Kyai."

"Baiklah."

Jiraya, Kazuki dan Mebuki naik mobil bersama ke pantai Parang Kusumo. Baru juga mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mereka. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang istirahat diantara bebatuan karang. Mebuki dan Kazuki berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri anaknya.

"Kamu selamat, Nak. Puji syukur, Kami-sama. Engkau telah melindungi putri hamba." Kata Mebuki senang.

"Iya aku selamat, Ma. Ini berkat Naruto. Kalo tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah tewas."

"Kau terlalu membesar-besarkan, Sakura. Kita selamat karena Tuhan belum menghadapi kita menghadap pada-Nya. Bukan karena aku."

"Tapi kau kan berjasa besar menolongku. Kau rela terseret arus demi aku. Aku berhutang budi padamu, Nar."

"Benarkah itu, Nak. Terima kasih banyak. Budi baikmu itu akan selalu ku ingat."

"Jangan begitu, Bu. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga ibu. Kalau bukan karena Paman Kazuki aku pasti masih takut masuk kolam. Jadi kita impas."

Mereka lalu bercengkrama bersama. Karena lapar, mereka pun makan mie ayam di kedai pinggir jalan. Setelah itu mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Semenjak peristiwa itu, semua berjalan normal. Mereka menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing. Tak ada Nyi Roro Kidul dan bawahannya yang datang untuk balas dendam atau apa-apa. Seolah-olah peristiwa di laut itu hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi yang sangat buruk.

Btw, di sela-sela mimpinya ia seperti melihat bayangan wanita bermahkota dengan kereta kencana yang wajah tak bisa ia lihat dulu. Ia seperti ngomong sesuatu padanya, tapi hanya samar, tak begitu jelas terdengar. Maklum ia ngantuk. Jadi ia anggap saja itu hanya bunga tidur.

Sebulan setelah peristiwa itu, keluarga Sakura pindah. Ia tak lagi tinggal di Jogja dan kembali ke Jepang. Ia sedih harus berpisah dengan sahabat baiknya, tapi ia percaya jika ada jodoh, mereka pasti bertemu kembali.

Oh ya ada kabar gembira. Ia lulus tes renang, malah ia dapat nilai tertinggi. Tayuya sampai melongo kaget. Dalam waktu dua minggu aku sudah jago renang? Oh wow itu luar biasa. Mungkin itu hikmah dari peristiwa terseretnya arus laut kidul. Ia jadi jago renang. Ya iyalah. Nggak mudah lho berenang melawan arus laut.

Ada satu lagi kawan. Naruto sekarang tak mau lagi menginjakkan kaki di Pantai Parangtritis. Ia mulai takut sang ratu lelembut itu kembali balas dendam. Ia kan malas disuruh bertarung. Capek tahu.

Selain itu juga itu karena desakan Merry. Ia tak ingin lagi dapat serangan jantung gara-gara denger Naruto berhubungan dengan Nyi Roro Kidul. Ia tak mau Naruto celaka dan ia masih belum mau nyekar di tengah lautan kidul. Seperti ada perahu saja yang mau ke sana.

Jadi, ia memilih jualan di Taman Sri Wedari atau Gembira loka. Tempatnya ramai juga kok dengan para pengunjung dan dagangannya laku keras. Dan yang terpenting ia tak dihantui was-was terseret arus lagi.

"Es teh es teh... Siapa mau beli?" teriak Naruto menjajakan dagangannya.

"Saya beli." Kata seorang ibu membeli semua es tehnya yang ada di nampan.

Naruto lega. Dagangannya sudah laku keras. Ia istirahat di pinggir kolam, tempat koleksi ikan kebun binatang Gembira Loka. Ia menghitung hasil dagangan hari ini. Ia memisahkan uang untuk modal dan keuntungan. Di tengah-tengah keasyikan menghitung uang, ia mendengar suara yang tak asing.

Ning nang ning gung... suara alunan gamelan terdengar jelas di telinganya. Ia melongokkan kepala mencari sumber suara. Tak ada suara tip atau speaker kok. Tapi ia jelas mendengar alunan gamelan. Suaranya seperti dari arah belakang. Dengan kepala patah-patah, Naruto nengok ke belakang.

Matanya terbelalak melihat seorang wanita cantik berbusana ala Bangsawan Jawa jaman dulu sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangannya membelai untaian melati yang ada membelit rambut nan panjangnya. Bibirnya mengalunkan tembang Lingsir Wingi. Hiiii... Bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri.

"Apa kabar Cah ayu?" katanya dengan sorot bengis dibalik senyumnya yang menawan hati.

END

Akhirnya tamat juga. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic horor gagal ini. Terakhir RnR please.

**Omake**

Nyi Roro Kidul kembali ke istananya dengan tubuh terluka parah. Ia dibantu para pelayannya ke peraduan. "Kurang ajar. Gadis keparat itu sudah mempecundangiku. Ia juga telah membuat istanaku rusak." Katanya meraung murka.

"Tapi itu bukan akhir segalanya. Aku bersumpah akan membalas sakit hati ini. Dengar ini Naruto. Suatu saat nanti, saat kau lengah. Aku akan datang lagi. Aku akan menyesatkanmu dan 7 anak turunmu nanti. Akan ku jadikan kalian budakku yang hina. Ingat ituuuu." Raungnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak kesetanan.

**End Omake**


End file.
